Lluvia de cerezos:
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: ¿Una serie de eventos emotivos y penosos pueden fortalecer o debilitar el amor? ¿La traición puede realmente ser perdonada cuando el amor es tan inmenso que sobrepasa el rencor? Veamos si el joven Mira puede encontrar tales respuestas...MiraxKyosuke.


**Lluvia de cerezos**

**Mira x Kyosuke**

Mi nombre es Munakata Mira. Tengo 17 años y voy en tercero de preparatoria. Mi vida social es completamente normal, tengo buenas amistades, no me va mal en la escuela –va de viento en popa- y dentro de poco me voy a graduar. Con respecto a mi vida familiar…

- ¡Mira, me tengo que ir!

…no es tan normal que digamos. Él es Munakata Kyosuke, mi padre y también mi amante. ¡Por favor, no se escandalicen! En realidad es mi tío pero me crió como si yo fuera su hijo a raíz de que mi madre –arpía loca o lágrimas de cocodrilo, siempre intento innovar- recibió una oferta en Hollywood. Kyosuke es muy guapo y nuestra relación es muy buena –más por las noches, diría yo- Él tiene casi 31, falta poco para su cumpleaños.

- ¡Anda con cuidado, Kyosuke! ¡Regresa pronto!

- ¡No te preocupes, mi querido Mira! Te amo, no lo olvides.

Cerró la puerta tras de si después de eso, dejándome completamente embobado. Desde que descubrí la verdad sobre mi nacimiento, él me dice siempre eso cada vez que sale a algún lado. Terminando de pensar en él me doy cuenta de que mi huevo revuelto está totalmente quemado –para variar- dejándome con las ganas de comer. Me siento en el sillón para ver la TV.

_Como ya saben, queridos televidentes, el famoso y apuesto actor Munakata Kyosuke y la bella actriz Utsunomiya Mitsuki, quienes han desmentido el rumor de su posible matrimonio después del rodaje de su última película… ¡volverán a actuar juntos!_

Ahí está otra vez ese bendito informe. ¿Quién en todo el globo terráqueo no lo sabe aún? Además… ¡claro que no pueden casarse si son hermanos, burros ignorantes! Maldición, otra vez esas estúpidas chicas se te están lanzando encima con sus peticiones de autógrafos, ¡son peor que un moco trabado en la nariz!

- Maldita televisión inútil –musito con enojo- maldita prensa simplona… ¿no tienen nada mejor de qué hablar?

El timbre suena, obligándome a contestar un leve 'ya voy'. Abro y me encuentro con quien menos pensé: Kazu. ¡Ah! Kazu es mi amigo desde que éramos unos enanos de Kinder. Siempre ha estado conmigo, y es uno de los pocos que saben acerca de mi relación con Kyosuke. Encima de todo…está enamorado de mí y quiere esperar a que yo termine con Kyosuke para estar conmigo. ¿Absurdo, verdad?

- Kazu ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

- Pasa –le invito, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que él se sienta en el sofá.

Lo miré fijamente, él también lo hizo. Me imaginaba lo que me diría.

- ¿Ya le has dicho a Kyosuke-san acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros hace dos años?

- No sabe nada, y tampoco espero que él se entere.

- Mira, pensé que podía esperarte muchos años más, pero siento que no puedo. Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí…

- Kazu, yo te dije en una oportunidad que lo nuestro sería imposible. Yo siempre te he amado, te he amado mucho…como un hermano ama a su otro hermano, pero es eso y nada más. El único ser al que he amado es a Kyosuke y a nadie más.

- Entonces… ¿por qué me dejaste amarte aquella noche?

- Porque estaba dominado por la tristeza, entiéndeme. Ya te lo dije varias veces.

- ¿Al menos sentiste algo cuando lo hicimos?

- Quiero serte sincero, y aunque duela, lo seré. No sentí nada en aquel momento, yo solo podía pensar en Kyosuke y en nadie más que él.

Kazu dejó de mirarme, sé muy bien que está dolido, y lo lamento.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Kazu. No quisiera que nuestra amistad acabara por esta situación. Vamos a darnos un tiempo ¿si? Quizás, si lo reflexionas un poco, podrás olvidarte de este sentimiento y volver a ser mi amigo.

Kazu se puso de pie y antes de irse de mi casa, me dijo:

- Habla con Kyosuke-san acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros, no es justo que se lo ocultes. Él siempre ha sido fiel a ti. –y diciendo esto, se marchó.

Sé que hago mal en ocultarle este detalle a Kyosuke, es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza –mucha- que él se entere de algo como esto. Sé muy bien que me odiaría.

- ¿Mira?

Volteé al llamado, mi madre estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Quien haya venido antes de mí, dejó la puerta junta.

- ¿No tenías que estar con Kyosuke en la conferencia?

- Hoy no trabajamos ni él ni yo.

¿Entonces para qué salió con tanta urgencia? ¡Maldita sea! Me da tanto coraje que Kyosuke me mienta. Él claramente me dijo que iría a trabajar, que era muy importante. Ahora, para colmo, está que me lleva el diablo.

- Y, bueno ¿Qué quieres?

- Por favor, no me trates así. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, ¿no podemos olvidarlo?

- Quizás tú puedas, pero yo no, Utsunomiya-san. Kyosuke era muy pequeño como para arruinar su adolescencia cuidando de mí, pero aún así permitiste que se hiciera cargo de tu hijo.

- Pero yo estoy muy arrepentida, quiero realmente que seamos una familia de ahora en adelante.

- Aquí vive una familia, por si usted no lo notó, y esa es solo Kyosuke y yo, nadie más.

- Sé que…si vienes conmigo podremos arreglar las cosas y llegarás a quererme. Te lo prometo.

- Lo siento, yo no creo en ti. Siento decirte esto, pero Kyosuke es más importante para mí que tú. Es un millón de veces más importante él que mi madre.

Claramente sentí mi mejilla arder. Ella me había dado una bofetada. Lástima por ella, ahora la odio más que nunca en mi vida.

- Váyase ahora mismo, no quiero verla más.

- Creo que cometí un error…

- Me golpeaste, es tu peor error.

- No me refiero a eso, creo que…hubiera sido mejor no haberte dejado nacer, después de todo.

Sentí algo dentro de mí arder. Era más que el colmo, no quería verla más, estaba seguro.

- Vete, por favor. No quiero verte más por aquí.

- Recuerda que aún eres menor de edad, podría pedir tu custodia a Kyosuke sin problemas.

- Él no te dará mi custodia. Yo no pienso alejarme de él.

Se enojó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome completamente en conflicto conmigo mismo. El hecho de saber que desde un principio no fui un hijo deseado, hace que sienta asco de mí mismo.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido…

04:00 PM

- ¿Mira? Mira, despierta.

- ¿Eh? Ay, no. Me quedé dormido.

- Si sigues esperándome y quedándote dormido en el sofá, vas a caer enfermo, niño.

- ¡Óyeme, ya no soy un niño! –lo miré de frente y luego recordé las palabras de Kazu.- Etto, bienvenido a casa. No has tardado mucho.

Él me sonrió, como detesto que haga algo tan lindo con tal de sonrojarme completamente –maldito pero guapo, pensé- Luego, las palabras de Utsunomiya-san rodearon mi mente, ambos estaban en conflicto con ella. Por un lado, el secreto que solo Kazu y yo sabemos, y por otro lado, las palabras de esa mujer.

- ¿Mira?

- Dime, Kyosuke. ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

- Pues, ya lo sabes, trabajando.

No me mientas, como lo detesto, que no seas sincero conmigo.

- Hoy vino Utsunomiya-san, dijo que no trabajan ustedes hoy.

Lo sentí claramente, tragaste fuerte.

- ¿Acaso me estás engañando?

- Bueno, Mira, me has descubierto. La verdad es que salía por otras razones.

- ¿Y puedo saber cuáles son esas razones?

- ¿Viste que llegué temprano, no? Solo fui de compras con mi agente.

- ¿De compras?

¡Vaya! Puede ir con ese idiota raro, pero conmigo no. ¡Ahora estoy más que molesto!

- Quería comprarte algo…y te lo pensaba dar mañana en una cena romántica, pero ya que me has descubierto, me veo obligado a dártelo ahora.

Sacaste una cajita de gamuza del bolsillo de aquel saco de cuerpo carmesí que tanto me gusta –porque te ves sumamente guapo con esa cosa puesta-

- Mira, sabes muy bien que debido a nuestra condición no podemos casarnos por ahora, pero…al menos quiero darte algo.

- ¿Si? –respondí.

Me lo mostró, era hermoso en verdad. Sencillo, a mi estilo, encajaría bien en mi dedo, pero…

_Habla con Kyosuke-san acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros, no es justo que se lo ocultes. Él siempre ha sido fiel a ti. _

- ¿Qué dices? Acéptalo, por favor.

Vi sus ojos iluminados de emoción. Realmente no merecía que lo engañase así. Le fui infiel una vez y, después de todo, arruinó su adolescencia por mí.

- Lo siento, Kyosuke. No puedo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Yo…te fui infiel.

Él no dijo nada. Solo continuó mirándome con la misma expresión hasta que después cerró los ojos con algo de tristeza.

- No merezco que me trates así, en serio.

- ¿Con quién fue?

- Fue una sola vez…con Kazu hace dos años. Ocurrió a raíz de que me enteré de que no eras mi padre biológico.

- Ya veo –dijiste solamente.

- Puedes odiarme si así lo deseas, después de todo soy alguien no deseado.

No hablaste ni mucho menos me miraste, supe en ese momento que el rencor estaba creciendo dentro de ti. Fuiste mi dedicado padre y mi único e irremplazable amante. Me dedicaste tu juventud entera y yo te pago de esta manera –maldito estoy-, que miserable soy ¿verdad?

- ¿Mitsuki te dijo eso?

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que mi hermana estuvo aquí, un vecino me lo dijo. ¿Te hizo daño ella?

Volviste a mirarme, con gesto de preocupación que incluso hizo que me pusiese a llorar de desesperación. Me abrazaste con esos brazos grandes y calentitos –bastante agradable, podría morir así- y liberé mi dolor en ellos, y tú solo te dedicaste a escucharme con atención.

- Está desesperada por tenerte. No te preocupes, no eran sus verdaderas intenciones tratarte así. Perdónala por favor.

- Si ella te lo pidiera ¿le darías mi custodia?

- Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

Ahora ya no había necesidad de que te pusieses a mi altura, ya no soy tan pequeño como antes. Acercas tus labios a mi oído y le das un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo, haciéndome estremecer.

- ¡Ah! Kyosuke.

- Tendré que castigarte por mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿N-No estás molesto?

- De hecho, ya lo sabía.

¡Oh, condenados fideos con salsa de tomate! ¡Él ya lo sabía todo y quiso verme la cara de estúpido! ¡Santos amantes de mi vecina! –Que son muchísimos- me había preocupado por nada.

- No sé si sentirme traicionado o arrepentido.

- Solo te preguntaré algo ¿sentiste alguna clase de sentimiento al estar con él?

- Sí.

- ¿Podría preguntar cuál?

- Dolor, angustia, vergüenza. Eran tantos sentimientos tan lejanos del que siento cada vez que estoy a tu lado.

- Si no sentiste amor al estar con él, entonces no importa.

- Lo siento, Kyosuke. Debí confesártelo antes, pero sentía mucha vergüenza, no quería que me odiaras.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora lo aceptarás ¿verdad?

Sonreí. Lo acepté y justo cuando ambos íbamos a besarnos, el timbre sonó una y otra vez con sañosa insistencia. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quien sea el que interrumpe, que se considere muerto! ¡Acaba de interrumpir una pedida de mano y un beso histórico!

Miré por la ventana y no era nadie más que un tumulto de mujeres pegadas a la puerta como pega moco, quizás, tratando de conseguir un autógrafo o una foto de Kyosuke. Iba a sacar la escoba para 'barrer' la 'basura' que se había formado afuera de repente, cuando Kyosuke se me adelantó y abrió firmemente la puerta, recibiendo a todas esas urracas estiradas que se habían atrevido a interrumpirnos. ¡Y, además, salió con toda la calma y la sonrisa encima!

Dos minutos después regresó a la casa –muy rápido, pensé- ¿Qué habrá hecho? Sonreía inmensamente sin ninguna preocupación, pero yo si que estaba curioso por saber de qué forma las había tratado para que se largasen de NUESTRA casa y de nuestra melosa vida de ENAMORADOS -lo resalto porque soy el único que tendrá ese derecho de por vida.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Kyosuke?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues ¿cómo hiciste para que se fueran?

- Tácticas de actor profesional, tú sabes.

De acuerdo, era un secreto. Se excusó por un momento y se fue al baño y pues, como sabrán, no soy el tipo de chico que se queda con la duda carcomiendo el alma así que fui hasta afuera y lo que vi me dejó congelado hasta el corazón. Las viejas estaban tiradas como trapo sucio, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, sangrando por la nariz como adolescentes pervertidas y asquerosamente morbosas. ¡Vaya, buena táctica habrá usado! Si él sigue usando ese tipo de tácticas, la tierra se hallará totalmente despoblada de aquí a dos años. Bueno, eso me resbala, porque de ser ese caso, quedaríamos los dos solos en toda la fase del mundo.

- Bien ¿continuamos?

- Claro –musité yo.

El romántico almuerzo quedó muy atrás, en el olvido. Solo estábamos él y yo en este momento, amándonos como nunca, con una pasión que cada día iba creciendo más y más. No existía Kazu, Shun, las locas admiradoras, o la arpía loca de mi madre. Era un mundo en el que solo estábamos él y yo, y nadie más.

- ¿Vas a estar siempre a mi lado, Kyosuke?

- Siempre, eternamente, aunque me muera, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amaré eternamente.

- Yo también, por una y mil eternidades.

- Dime algo ¿qué piensas hacer después de graduarte?

- Pues…estaba pensando en estudiar actuación –dije, sorprendiéndote.

- ¿Actuación?

- Me gusta, suena bien. Además, podríamos actuar un día tú y yo, una escena de amor puro ¿no crees?

- ¿Un día? ¿Mejor por qué no lo adelantamos para ahora?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Vamos, empecemos ahora!

Comenzó a hacerme de todo toda la noche, siempre tiene esa inigualable energía al momento de ponernos cariñosos. Me has dejado exhausto, idiota, pero me gusta poder relajar todo mi cuerpo cerca del tuyo, sentir tu cercanía, tu pasión, tu respiración, tus suspiros al momento de dormir.

- Te amo, Kyosuke –te digo, justo antes de que comience a babear emocionado por el anillo de oro blanco que ahora se encuentra adornando mi dedo.

DIA SIGUIENTE 08:00 AM

Maldición, me quedé dormido. Sin embargo aún sigo soñando despierto con aquel momento en que Kyosuke y yo nos hicimos uno una vez más. Después recuerdo que ya estoy tarde, tengo que apurarme. No puedo correr más, el cuerpo me duele todo, he dormido apenas y mis ojeras le ganan la competencia al oso de anteojos. Comienzo a caminar despacio, mirando lo bonitas que se ven las flores del cerezo caer como lluvia por todo el ambiente.

- Seguramente asi será nuestro amor de ahora en adelante…como una _lluvia de cerezos_…

Fue lo que dije antes de golpearme contra un poste y caer al suelo, más adolorido que antes. Ahora tengo un enorme chichón del tamaño de una papa en mi frente, eso me pasa por andármelas de babeado romanticón.

FIN

N/A: Ténganme compasión, es mi primer One-short de Papa To Mira Series. Compadézcanse de mí y dejen un review ¿si?

Bye bye!

Namida no Megami


End file.
